Dreams do come true
by Pan-Chan30
Summary: this is my first story so plezz read and tell me wht you think
1. Chapter1

I do not own DBZ or the characters....but I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pan son, awoke suddenly; she was dizzy from the sudden jolt of fear but quickly brought her attention back to her surroundings and glanced around. She sighed out of relief, when she realized she was in her room and looked down at her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. Pan tried to get a hold of herself and calm down, "it's only a dream, just a stupid dream." She repeated, Finely she looked up and noticed that her bed was no longer nicely made, her soft blue sheets were now damp from sweat off her body and her pillows were on the floor. "There the same color of his eye's" Pan whispered. From the corner of her eye the window caught her attention, it was a bit light outside and it was getting brighter. Curious of what the time was; Pan turned her head to the right side of her bed to look at the clock on the night stand. "6:45, well there's really no point of going back to sleep; I'll be up in an hour so I guess I'll get up!" she said to no one in particular. Getting up from her bed she shivered as the cold air touched her moist body and made her way to her huge window to shut it. "It must have opened last night from that huge storm." She thought as she made her way into the washroom. As she pealed off her clothes and hopped into the shower, she begin to think of the dream she just had and been having for the past 2 months and for some reason they were always the same.  
  
There was a very attractive man in her dream around 17, which was around her age. He was very handsome, tall, had light blondish brown hair, deep sea blue eyes and a body that looked so good it could kill! He also didn't have a bad taste in fashion either; he wore black pants, a black matching muscle shirt and an undone long sleeved gray shirt with a collar. "I wonder what he looks like with his clothes off." Pan thought as she stepped out of the shower and rapped herself in a towel, she immediately started to blush she as got a mental picture.  
  
"You know, that guy looks a lot like trunks?" Pan blushed and cursed her self. She thought she had gotten over the purple haired hunk. But just the thought of him sent chills up her pine. It seemed like only a yesterday he left to go to collage. She was 14 then.  
  
Bluma briefs had a going a way party at her house and the hole gain was there. Bluma was crying that her baby boy was all grown up and Vegeta was his wife to stop her waling. Gohan and Videl were talking in the corner where the kitchen to grandma Chi-chi. Pan was out sitting on the kitchens porch. It was late and she was looking at the stars. Well really that's what it looked like she was doing but really she was thinking. "Why dose he have to leave? .. Who am I kidding I no why he has to leave to go to collage. I'm going to miss him so much, I hope he doesn't forget me. I wish I just had the gusts to tell him ho..." "Pan?" Pans thought's vanished as she herd her best friend's voice. "Yes Bra?" Pan turn to face her. "What are you doing? Are you thinking about my brother?" Bra gave pan a knowing grin. Pan looked at her innocently. "Know I was looking at the stars, so there!" she stuck out her tongue. "Yeah right." Bra said and rolled her eyes. Well my gorgeous hunk of a brother would like to see you. He's up stairs in his room packing." Pan got up to dust her self off and started into the house to go see trunks. "Well then we mustn't keep the gorgeous one waiting now should we?" Pan said with an English accent as she walk by bra in to the house. She could hear bra giggle as she walked up the stairs.  
  
well that's it for this chappy but plezzzz review, this is my first story and I want to no how I did and go ahead and tell me what I could do better!!! Sorry that it was so short but I didn't have a lot of time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:  
  
"Why dose he have to leave? .. Who am I kidding I no why he has to leave to go to collage. I'm going to miss him so much, I hope he doesn't forget me. I wish I just had the gusts to tell him ho..." "Pan?" Pans thought's vanished as she herd her best friend's voice. "Yes Bra?" Pan turn to face her. "What are you doing? Are you thinking about my brother?" Bra gave pan a knowing grin. Pan looked at her innocently. "Know I was looking at the stars, so there!" she stuck out her tongue. "Yeah right." Bra said and rolled her eyes. Well my gorgeous hunk of a brother would like to see you. He's up stairs in his room packing." Pan got up to dust her self off and started into the house to go see trunks. "Well then we mustn't keep the gorgeous one waiting now should we?" Pan said with an English accent as she walk by bra in to the house. She could hear bra giggle as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pan could hear Trunks rustling around in his room packing; as she got closer she lowered her ki so he wouldn't sense her. "Hmmm, I wonder what he wants me for?" Pan thought as she opened the door.  
  
Trunks had a load full of clothes in his arm as he walked right into Pan. The clothes flew up in the air and then landed on both Pan and Trunk that were now on the floor on top of each other. When both realized what happened, Trunks thought Pan was going to kill him, but instead she smiled and then started to laugh. Pan didn't want to be mad at him when he was leaving for so long. She wanted to part with him as friends. Trunks relaxed as he heard her laugh, he was really going to miss that sound.  
  
"Well Trunks, you sure know how to get a girl to fall for you." Pan laughed as she laid on him. Trunks gave her a warm smile, lifted his hand to wipe a piece of hair that was in her face and whispered. "And an angle at that." Pan froze as his hot breath touched her neck. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he really just call her an angel? Pan turned to look at his face and he still had that loving smile on his face. She started to blush enormously and quickly got off of him, with one thought in her head. "I wish I was your angel." But she told herself that it would never happen. Pan saw all the girls that Trunks had dated, some of then were super- models (and if they weren't they very well could be). She was no where near as beautiful as his girlfriends and she was so different from them. While they were picking out clothes to wear on a date, she was picking out clothes that she could train in because she new they would be trashed when she was done.  
  
Trunk got up and stared at Pan as she was lost in her own thoughts. "She so pretty with that look on her face." he said to himself and smiled. As soon as he was done that thought Pan was looking at him curiously. "..Ah Trunks," she said, "why are you looking at me like that?" Pan looked at him as an evil grin spread across his face. Trunks leaped at Pan push her on the bed and started to tickle her until there was tears in her eyes. Pan finely found the strength to push him off of her to the floor, on his ass! "Oow Pan that hurt!" Trunks pouting said. Pan shook her head while laughing. "Well, you left me with no choice Trunks." Trunks stopped pouting and smiled. "Ya well I guess I did, o well it was worth it." pan ignored the 19 year old that was smiling at her like a ninny and stared to pick up the clothes that he had dropped. Trunks watched her do this and spoke. "Pan you don't have to do that." She didn't stop what she was doing or look at him but said "I know!"  
  
After all the clothes were picked up and packed Pan asked Trunks what he wanted her for. He look at her for a moment as if she was nuts but then waved his hand as to fallow him. They walk out of Trunks room and went into the one next to it. In the room there was a cage and lots of pet toys laying around. "Mya come" Trunks yell into the room and in the corner this little baby ferret came run towards them. Trunks bent down and pick up the ferret. Trunks expanded to Pan that he wanted her to have it. If he brought the ferret with him it would get lonely because he would not be at his apartment much and no one else was staying with him so it would probably die. "Oh trunks, thank you so much, it's so cute but why didn't you give it to Bra, she is your sister after all?" Pan looked at him curiously while he handed her Mya. "Well Bra is scared of her and besides Bra already has stuff that I gave her to remind her of me so I want you to have this." Trunks was blushing as he finished but Pan didn't notice cause she was to busy trying to cover her own blush. There was a long pause until Mya made a squealing noise that made the two jumps. Pan thought she should say something so she asked him what time his flight was. "Oh around noon, I'm taking a privet jet. That's what you get when your mom is Bluma Briefs." Trunks said. "Ya really," was all Pan could answer as she looked at the floor. The reality that he was really leaving her was sinking in again. But she looked back up at him with a sad look on her face and said that she would see if she could come see him before he left. She was sure her parents wouldn't mind. "I'm really going to miss you Trunks-chan, you're one of my best friends." Pan's voice was a little shaky and Trunks could hear it. He didn't think that him going away would bother her that much. He reached out and hugged her. "I'll miss you too Pan-chan, I'll call you when I can." Pan stood there stiff like a board. She didn't know what to do or what to say. The guy she is in love with is hugging her and she not even hugging back. Pan slowly moved her arms around him and enjoyed the moment.  
  
After a few minutes they parted and Trunks said he would have Mya's stuff packed tomorrow and ready for her to pick it up. Pan's parents were calling her as Trunks and Pan were saying there "good bye's". Pan told her parents about the gift and that she could see him the next day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I really didn't think I was I good writer but your reviews tell you other wise. Sorry that I took so long to update, but people were telling me to have longer chapters and I like to keep my reader happy so here you go! Anyways on with the story  
  
Last time:  
  
After a few minutes they parted and Trunks said he would have Mya's stuff packed tomorrow and ready for her to pick it up. Pan's parents were calling her as Trunks and Pan were saying there "good bye's". Pan told her parents about the gift and that she could see him the next day. Chapter 3  
  
That morning, Pan went go to see Trunks and picked up Mya. She was so upset to see him go. He did promise to call her but that just wasn't the same. Pan watched him get on the plane and he turned around to wave to his family and friends one last time. She thought she might cry but her pride wouldn't let her, not with all her family here. She didn't like to cry in front of her family or friends. The only people that have seen her cry was her parents and Bra. Pan knew that she would cry her self to sleep that night because the she would start to miss him and probably for the next few nights as well.  
  
Pan had tried to forget her feeling for her purple haired crush and moved on with her life. She was now, also in collage but was in a one closer to home. Pan lived in the collage so she visited her parents as often as she could. Bra was Pans room mate and both couldn't be happier. Pan was on top of the world. Life couldn't be better for her. Trunks was gone and has been over him for a year. Her best friend was her room mate and she was getting all A's in her classes. Nothing could go wrong, not now not ever.  
  
Later that day Pan was going with Bra to the Briefs house because Bulma wanted to tell them some thing. The whole gain was there! Pan and Bra looked at each other wonder what could be so important to have every one there. Pan walk with Bra into the kitchen to grab some thing to eat and then see if they could squeeze some info out of Bulma. Bulma got up on the table so that every on could hear and see her. She cleared her voice as to get every body's attention but it didn't work as well as she thought. Bulma's temper got the better of her and yelled at them. "SHUT UP!" she laugh to her self a little at all the shocked faces, but mostly because she saw the way Vegeta jump and covered his ears. Bluma cleared her voice one more time and began to speak.  
  
"I would like to thank every one, for coming here on such short notice but I thought every one would want to know. This morning, Trunks called me and he told me he was coming home tomorrow morning! My little baby is coming home!"  
  
Bulma started to cry as she finished, Bra was jumping around all over and Vegeta crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. While every one was happy that he was coming back, Pan was still processing what Bulma had just said.  
  
"He's.. coming back.Trunks is.COMING BACK!" Pan yelled the last part out loud and Bra stopped jumping and turned to her. "YES PAN ISNT THAT GREAT!"  
  
Bra yelled back with a happy grin on her face, but it stared to fade when she got no answered. "Pan, you are happy that's he coming back? Aren't you?" Bra look at her best friend with concern, Pan gave her a big smile. "Of course I'm happy that he's coming back." Pan said still smiling "it just didn't sink in right away that all, really." Bra looked satisfied and suggested that they stay here tonight instead at there place so that way they could be here when Trunks arrives in the morning. Pan agreed and said they should get there stuff before it gets too late.  
  
The next morning and was still sleeping in Bra's old room on the floor when Trunks arrived. She had snuck out lasted night while Bra was sleeping. She had a lot of things on her mind and couldn't get to sleep. She had thought about how she felt when Bulma said that he was coming back. She felt butterflies in her stomach at just the sound of his name. Pan thought she had gotten over him but she was wrong. Bra was done her late breakfast and went to go see if Pan was up and dressed. Then is entered her room and saw that Pan was still sleeping she started getting worried. "She never sleeps in this late." Bra thought to herself as she shook Pan. Pan slowly opened her eyes and was her best friend. "What time is it?" Pan asked Bra sheepishly. Bra pointed to the clock on the wall and said. "10:30 and Trunks is here." Pan jumped to her feet with out a word and ran in to the bath room to take a shower, and then get ready. Bra shook her head and laughed as she walked out the door. Trunks was down stairs bring all his stuff in to the house.  
  
He put some stuff down as he saw Bra coming down the stair with a smile on her face. "So," he started "I guess your happy to see me or is it everyday you come down stair with a big smile on you face?" Bra looked at her brother and told him about Pan getting up real quick at the sound of his name. He laughed a little, until he heard his mother come in to the room and started to cry while running to him to give him a hug. Vegeta was be hind her and gave his son a nodded and in Vegeta's so call "language" that means, welcome back.  
  
Pan was coming down the stair and could hear Bulma crying and saying her little baby was back. And the she heard his voice. She almost stopped walking down the stairs but instead just paused, and then continued walking. Pan could feel her heart pounding faster the closer she got to him. It's been so long and she wanted to see him so much she just did realize that until last night. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw at him. He was holing his mother saying it was ok and he had his eyes closed. Pan took a beep breath and whispered low. "...Trunks." Trunks was trying to calm his mother down so he could finish getting his stuff unpacked. He had his eyes close hugging Bulma until he thought he heard some one say his name. He new that voice and he quickly opened his eyes to look strait into the ones of Pans. Trunks let go of his mother and walked over to Pan.  
  
Pan stood there frozen; she could believe he was back, that he was home. She did think he was going to walk over to her and give her a big huge but he sure did. He asked her if she would help him bring his stuff in to his room and she said yes.  
  
After they were done unpacking Trunks asked if she would stay over night again so they could catch up on old times. Pan stayed and talked to trunks about what she's been up to and how she was doing in school. Pan had found out that he had gone out with a girl named Carly but it didn't work out to well. Trunks had found her in there bed with an other man. He was going to bring her to meat the family but she blew it. Pan couldn't help but feel sad but mad also. "That's why he never called me." Pan thought to her self angrily. She asked him why he never called just to hear what he would say. Trunks told her that he was very busy and what happened with Carly he really didn't feel like talking.  
  
Trunks was silent for a minute it, then smiled and said that was all in the pasted now and was glad to be home again. Pan woke to the smell of food being cooked down stairs. She stretched and looked around. She didn't remember going to bed last night. Her and Trunks had fallen asleep down stairs after talking. "He must of carry me to bed." Pan thought as she jumped into the shower. Twenty minutes later, she was dressed and started to head down stairs. Pan walked into the kitchen; only see Trunks with two plates on the table. Pan asked Trunks where everyone was, they were all there yesterday. "Oh." Trunks started. "They went shopping. Mom made Dad go because he can carry a lot of groceries and you know Bra will never miss out on a shopping trip. They wont be back for a while, so its just me and you." Pan smiled at him and nodded. She didn't mind if she had to spend the HOLE day with Trunks.  
  
Trunks motioned her to sit and he placed a big plate of food in front of her. Trunks; then got his own and sat down to join her. The had a simple conversation while eat and when they were done, made plans for later that night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:  
  
Pan and Trunks had fallen asleep down stairs after talking. "He must have carried me to bed." Pan thought as she jumped into the shower. Twenty minutes later, she was dressed and started to head down stairs. Pan walked into the kitchen; only see Trunks with two plates on the table. She asked Trunks where everyone was, they were all there yesterday. "Oh." Trunks started. "They went shopping. Mom made Dad go because he can carry a lot of groceries and you know Bra will never miss out on a shopping trip. They won't be back for a while, so it's just me and you." Pan smiled at him and nodded. She didn't mind if she had to spend the WHOLE day with Trunks.  
  
Trunks motioned her to sit and he placed a big plate of food in front of her. Trunks; then got his own and sat down to join her. The had a simple conversation while eat and when they were done, made plans for later that night.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pan and Bra were getting ready to go to a very popular club that was down town. It open a few months ago and Trunks was dieing to go dancing again. He hadn't gone out much when he was at collage; he had spent all his time working or studying. And when he did get some free time he didn't really feel like doing anything because he was so tired.  
  
"Ouch! Bra stop pulling so hard. Dose it really have to be this tight?" Pan fused. "Oh Pan stop your complaining, ill be done soon if you stop moving so much!" Bra was putting the finishing touches on Pans hair when they heard someone tap on the door.  
  
"Are you guys done yet, it's been over 2 hours!" Trunk was staring to get very impatient. The girls were taking way to long to get ready, Goten had arrived 1 hours go and they were both starting die from boredom. "Yes Trunks we'll be down in a min, Im just cleaning up!" Bra yelled through the door. She heard "ya whatever" but that was it.  
  
"Holy shit Bra; you really worked your magic!" Pan was staring at her self in the full length mirror on the back of the door and couldn't believe her eyes. She looked great! No better then great. She actually looked hot, real hot. She had on a tight thigh length blue dress on that was the same as her sky blue eyes. The dress tied in the back like shoes lassies and was soft to the touch. Her hair was down, styled so it was straighter then usual and parted at one side so her long bans went across her face.  
  
"Yes well, I must admit you are my best creation yet" Bra gave her self a pat on the back and Pan just rolled her eyes. "Well we better get down stairs before the guys leave with out us." Pan picked up her purse and motion for Bra to hurry up as she walked out the door.  
  
Down stairs the two boys were just finished eating. "Thanks mom, eating before we leave was a great idea and now we don't have to waist are money on food. Clubs are always so over prized." Trunks handed Bulma his plat as well as Goten. "Well that and it gave you something to do. You guys always get into trouble when you're bored. Like that summer, when you and Goten had nothing to do at the cottage, cause you did every thing the day before, so you decided to pick on your father, while he was sleeping on the beach and you put a cut out 'L' on his four head, so he had a non tanned 'L' on his head all summer. Man did your father go ape on you two." Bulma smiled at the memory.  
  
The girls could here Bulma talking in the kitchen, so they went to see what was up. "O my god Goten look who came out of the cave! And there hideous!" Trunks smirked at Pan as she gave him a warning look. "Well your no prizes you're self, wipe that food off your face, dumb ass." Pan whispered the last part more to her self. Walking over to the counter Trunks did what Pan asked, but he did it mostly for him self, he could go to a club with all that food covering his beautiful face, now could he.  
  
The door bell rang just as they were about to leave. Trunks answered the door to see a guy about his age, had black hair and eyes. He was wearing a dark red muscle shirt with black pants. "Hi, is Miss, Pan Son, here?" Trunk didn't like this guy, he had a bad feeling about him, and how dose he no Pan. "b..bra....Brad.. is that you?!" Pan ran over and through her arms around brad. "Oh brad i'm so happy to see you! Wait a min, how did you get here all the way from Rome?" Brad laughed at his little Pan and said the he would explain after she introduces him to her friends. Pan went around and let every one meet each other and then explained to them that when she had to go no a month long class trip that she had signed up for, she had met Brad on her second day in Rome. They had spent a lot of time together and eventually started going out. But when she had to leave they broke it off knowing that they wouldn't see each probably ever again.  
  
"Pan, how come you told me?" Bra wined. Pan couldn't help but laugh at her pouting. "Oh my sorry Bra but I guess with Trunks coming back I forgot. You no I came home late the night before, and I didn't see you until the next day when Bluma had that annousment to make." Bra stuck out her tongue. "Fine, just don't let it happen again. Pan smiled at Bra then turned around and asked Brad how he got here, found her and how long was he staying for. "Oh," He started. "Well as luck would have it my school a few days ago was having the same trip but only I'm stating for two weeks." Pan giggled happily, she missed Brad since she left. But how didn't he find her? As if he knew what she was thinking he answered her. "Your parents told me you would be at the Brief's residence."  
  
Bras watch her friend and then got an idea. "Brad, would you like to come with us, we're going out to club for some fun?" After all it was his first night here so he might as well come along. Brad nodded yes. "Well as long as you guys don't mind that is." "Of corce not, you're coming and that finale." Pan insisted. Goten and Trunks were kind of pushed out of the conversation and just watched as the whole thing went on. Goten really didn't care to much he if came or not, he was to busy looking at Bra. Goten had secretly liked Bra since the last two years. The only person that knew that he did was Trunks, because he was his best friend and was Bras bother. One year for Valentines day he had sent a big bouquet of roses to her with a card saying from your secret love. He was scared to tell her how he felt. He didn't no how she would react and didn't want to break the friendship they had. So really as long as Brad didn't hit on Bra he could careless. Trunks on the other hand, didn't feel to good about Brad coming. He really didn't no why but he just didn't like the idea of him kissing her and dating her. But he decided to keep his mouth shut. It is no good to make Pan mad at him just because he didn't like him.  
  
Trunks drove his car since they could all fit in, Goten, Bra and Trunks sat in the front while Pan and Brad sat in the back. Trunks was silent while he drove the only action he made was a glace into his rear view mirror. He watched Pan and Brad. Trunks was madly jealous, but didn't let it get the better of him. Pan notice Trunks looking back at her and then look away. She started to get worried; he had said a word to her since Brad arrived. She wonder of he didn't like the out fit she was wearing or maybe she said some thing wrong by mistake. "Guess ill just have to find out later." Pan thought as she laughed and what ever Brad was telling her.  
  
When they got to the club, they were let right in after Bra did some begging and convening. Pan never knew how she did but Bra always did get her way. The club inside was huge and the music was awesome. Bra and Goten were gone dancing as soon as the got in. Trunk headed for the bar to get a drink while thinking this is going to be a long night and Brad asked Pan if she wanted to dance. She shook her head yes and they headed for the dance floor. Trunks watch from the bar as Brad and Pan dance. Well Brad was more grinding Pan. If they were any closer rubbing each other it would have been considered sex. Trunks tried not to let his anger over come him. "Man if I have to watch this any longer I might have to kill something, ill just go some were lets and dance." Trunks thought as he walked over to a lil cute blond that was watching him since he walked through the door. After he left Pan decided she needed a drink, so she and Brad headed for the bar. They stayed there for while and talked about old times. Brad after while told her that he need to go to the wash room. Pan said ok and watched him leave. "Wanna dance?" Pan turned around to say she was with a friend until she saw it was Trunks. "Sure Trunks." Pan gave him a big grin. "Id love to." Trunk took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He put his arm around Pan and placed it on the side of her lower back. Then he moved closer to her so that they were grinding. Pan was a lil taken back by his bold move, she never was this close to him be for, it was only some thing she would dream of, and she was enjoying every minute of it. They danced for three songs with out noticing. The last dance was a slow song but nether one of them cared. Trunks pulled Pan as close as he could with out making it seem he was holding on for dear life, but when he looked down at her with her head on his chest he could tell she didn't mind. The two were enjoying the moment so much they didn't realize the song was over until Pan opened her eyes and saw every body dancing around. Pan let go of Trunks to look at him, "that was nice thank you" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Trunks stood there. He brought his hand up and touch were she had kissed him. He really wasn't expecting that but he was happy none the less. 


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:  
  
They danced for three songs with out noticing. The last dance was a slow song but nether one of them cared. Trunks pulled Pan as close as he could with out making it seem he was holding on for dear life, but when he looked down at her with her head on his chest he could tell she didn't mind. The two were enjoying the moment so much they didn't realize the song was over until Pan opened her eyes and saw every body dancing around. Pan let go of Trunks to look at him, "that was nice thank you" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Trunks stood there. He brought his hand up and touch where she had kissed him. He really wasn't expecting that but he was happy none the less.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Pan was looking around for Brad every where. She hadn't seen him since he went to the bathroom and she was staring to get worried. Just as she was about to give up and fine the gain to see if they new where he went, Pan saw him with two other girls at the bar. They were drunk as hell and Brad was all over the two bimbos.  
  
"Why that little mother fucker! I'm going to go over there and beat his ass!" Pan yelled in her head as she walked up to the three having a good time.  
  
"Hey....hiccup...Panny... Id like you to meet...hiccup...Carla and Nicky." Brad grind from ear to ear. "Nice to meet you, but Brad and I have to go, maybe if you give him your number he'll call you, so lets go" Brad said his good byes while Pan was already heading for the back door which lend to the ally. Brad yelled at her to wait up. He open the door to the ally and Pan was leaning back against the wall of the ally with her legs and arms crossed looking out to the street.  
  
"Aw come on Panny don't get all mad and jealous just because I was talking to two other babes, you'll always be my girl." Pan turned her head and looked strait at him. "For one, I'm not your girl. Two I'm not jealous but I am mad because I thought you were better then that to get piss ass drunk and hit on what ever come 6 feet in front of you."  
  
Brad laughed at the point she was trying to make and moved towers her. He slipped his hand around her waist, pulled her off of the wall and close to him. "I know your just jealous, you don't have to try to hid it I think it's sweet." He said leaning over to kiss her. "Brad no, stop it, Brad I said stop." Pan shrugged against him trying to prey him off.  
  
"Come on Panny, I no you still want me." He said as he tried to go under her skirt. "Brad no please." Brad was holding her down, he was very strong and she wasn't able to fight back. Pan laid on the ally floor and cried aloud as Brad had his way with her, she felt sick from what was happing and dizzy from fighting back. Pan laid there lifelessly hoping soon it would be over and she could go home. Faintly she heard someone coming, she tried to scream but she had lost her voice from crying. Pan prayed to god that, that someone would keep coming there way. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Hey you, what the hell are you doing!" It was the voice of a man. Pan tried one more time to scream for help, using all her will power into this what use to be a simple thing. "HELP PLESE!" she said with a horrified voice. Brad finely noticed that some one was coming and she was signaling them. "Bitch!" he said a little loud as he slapped her across the face with enough force to make her noise bleed and face burn.  
  
"You get off her right now, you hear me!" The voice was closer but she couldn't see him, she was laying with her head towards the wall and she didn't have enough strength to move. Brad was now off her and talking with the other man, she could hear them yelling. "This has nothing to do with you, its none of your business, Get Losed!" Brad said as he pushed the other man away. "Hurting Pan is making it my business, you leave her alone!"  
  
"Trunks?" Pan recognized his voice now and tried to open her eyes. She heard them starting to fight and cursing at one another, she tried to get up but her body was so exhausted that she fell unconscious.  
  
Pan opened her eyes slowly and then shot up when she notice the room she was in was familiar. It was large room; the walls were white with one huge window in front of the bed and a door at the right side of the bed. The floor was a mess with clothes all over but she could see that the carpet was royal blue underneath. She was in a large bed with silk blue sheets and white trimming. Pan admired the room around her it was very nice but you could tell it was a boys room, the clothes on the floor, the stereo set in the corner and the girl pictures on the wall was a dead give away. She sat there looking about when she finely realized where she was but didn't know why she was here. Pan thought about the night before and recalled going with Brad to the dance.  
  
"BRAD! Grrrr, if I ever see him again I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" Pan yelled as she balled her hands into fists. "I think it would just be better if you reported him, it would keep you out of trouble and put him in trouble." Pan whipped her head around to where the voice came from by the door. It was Trunks but her eyes must have popped out of her head because Trunks gave her a funny look. Trunks had just got out of his bedrooms washroom and was only wearing a towel. Trunks laughed to him self and sat down on his bed beside Pan.  
  
"I saved you from Brad." he said uneasily from the way she was staring at him. Pan mentally hit herself for staring like that. "O sorry, I'm still a little out of it, thank you for helping me Trunks." She said a little embarrassed. "You're welcome but what were you doing in the ally anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" Trunks said as he walked over to sit beside Pan.  
  
"Well I was really pissed off because I found Brad all over these two bimbos and I didn't want to argue with him in the club. And then he started to.... Well you no, then you came and helped me, thank you so much Trunks; you don't know how much these means to me. I didn't want my first to be that way." Trunks gave her and odd look of disbelief. "You.....mean you...haven't. You're a virgin!" Trunks eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Yes I am ....why is that...a bad thing? She asked him questionly. "Well no its not but, I just thought... well by now that, your so smart and beautiful that I supposed that you weren't." Pan looked at her hands and fiddled with them, she felt like she was a little girl with a crush again.  
  
"Well anyway Pan, how do you feel? Have you tried to move around yet?" Trunks asked with concern written over his face. "So far I feel ok but I haven't moved around yet." Trunks told her to get out of the bed and to get up slowly as to see if she had broken or sprained something. Slowly with her left hand she pulled the blankets back with her right hand and tried to push her self off with her right. "Ouch, I think my right wrist is sprained." While holding her right wrist she shimmed off the bed. "But everything else seemed to be ok" As she finished saying her words a wavy of dizziness flooded over her and she fell forward into Trunks. They both fell with a thud on to the carpet, Trunks was flat on his back and Pan was directly on top of him. He looked at her and gave her a smirk that said, "Now what was that, about seeming to be ok?" Pan gave him a big grin and said one word, "Dizzy." Trunks laughed a little and helped her up. "You no Pan, you really need to stop throwing your self at me like that, I might starting think that you like being on top of me" Trunks grinned as Pan said "You wish." And laid down back in bed. "If only you new, how much I do Pan, if only." Trunks walk out with almost a sad expression on his face as he went to make some food for Pan. 


End file.
